This invention relates to apparatus for reading data from record forms. More particularly, it relates to a manually operated card reader for sequentially reading successive columns of holes or light transmitting areas of two differently dimensioned record forms, such as a standard sized tabulation card and a differently dimensioned identification badge.
The use of cards containing data recorded thereon in the form of punches or perforations is well known. Generally, such cards include a number of columns and rows with data punches being placed in the various row locations of a column to form a coded data word. For example, one such card commonly used in connection with electronic data processing systems is a standard-sized tabulation card having 80 columns and 12 rows. In some applications, fewer than 80 data words are required and a card the size of the standard tabulation card is not advantageous. For example, there is a growing use of personnel identification cards such as those worn or carried by the employees of a particular business for identification purposes. Often, it is advantageous to include stored data on such identification cards and use the cards in automatic machines that can include systems for the keeping of business records or systems for controlling access to specific areas or machines. Accordingly, it can be recognized that it is advantageous to provide card reading apparatus capable of reading data from differently configured cards.
Apparatus for reading punched data cards are generally classified as static card readers, in which data is simultaneously read from each card column, or dynamic card readers, in which the card columns are successively read as the card is moved relative to a reading station that includes means for sensing the coded pattern of punches. With respect to prior art dynamic card readers, the necessity of maintaining the card in rather precise alignment with the punch sensing elements while moving the card and sensing elements relative to one another has often resulted in a rather complex mechanical apparatus having a number of precision parts. Such complexity is undesirable since it prevents the card reader from being manufactured economically and decreases the reliability of the device. Further, most prior art card readers are arranged to read data from a single size of card. Hence, different apparatus is normally necessary for each size of card to be utilized even though the data is recorded in the same format with each data column representing a coded data word. Although two or more card readers configured to handle cards of different sizes can be included with a single housing to somewhat reduce production costs, the use of different apparatus to read differently sized cards greatly increases production costs and lowers the system reliability since failure of one of the card readers may render systems that utilize data from each size of card totally inoperative.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a card reader of relatively simple construction for accurately reading the successive data columns of a punched card.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dynamic card reader configured for alternatively reading punched data from a standard tabulation card or a differently dimensioned card or badge.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a manually operated card reader for successively reading the data columns of a punched card wherein the card reader has a minimal number of moving mechanical parts.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a manually operated card reader that can be assembled without the use of conventional fasteners such as screws so that the card reader can be easily assembled during manufacture and easily disassembled for any required maintenance.